


Shevine Ideas

by StayCalmAndBergeron



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayCalmAndBergeron/pseuds/StayCalmAndBergeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't write for shit, but I have good ideas. FEEL FREE TO PLEASE WRITE THESE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Adam and Bake make a home made porno.  
2.Adam and Blake watch a porno.  
3\. Carson and the other coaches walk in on Adam riding blake

4\. COWBOY KINK


	2. Chapter 6

5\. Uniform kink  
6\. The Notebook AU with Blake as Allie,Adam as Noah and Miranda as Lon


	3. Chapter 3

Spurred on by Blake's comment to Craig Wayne Boyd my seventh idea is   
7\. BLAKE IN PANTIES


	4. Chapter 4

Adam walks in on Blake jacking off

Blake walks in on Adam jacking off

Adam likes being choked

Blake is turned on by Adam eating a ice cream cone

Adam is shocked and scared of the size of Blake's dick

Blake watches Adams lips as he talks and gets a boner and has to leave

Blake walks in to adam reading fanfiction of them or watching cowboy porn or one of Blake's concerts


	5. Chapter 5

Blake and Adam playing Temple Run  
Blake and Adam getting way to competitive over Trivia Crack


	6. Chapter 6

Student teacher role play

Hot sex with adam being held down and blake calling him boy

Adam has a kink for being called boy (blake calling adam boy really turns me on) lol

AU blake works at Burger King adam works at McDonald's they have a rivalry


	7. Chapter 7

Blake walks in on adam crying Fustrated and desperate dick in hand because he can't cum Blake helps

Blake walks in on adam using an item to practice blow jobs

Blake walks in on adam with a dildo up his ass ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Blake loves marking adam up with his cum

Adam comes to work with hickys litterly EVERYWHERE and cannot cover them up 

Blake walks in on adam having sex with a man beats him up and takes adam for himself

Dr Blake giving adam a prostate exam


End file.
